1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadcast data processing methods, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver and a channel information processing method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing broadcasting services have been provided in such a manner that contents produced by broadcasting companies are transmitted through radio transmission media, such as terrestrial waves, cables or satellites, and the user watches the transmitted contents through a broadcast receiver capable of receiving the transmitted contents via the respective transmission media.
However, as digital broadcasting technologies based on digital broadcasting are developed and are commercially available, breaking from existing analog broadcasting, various content services, such as real-time broadcasts, Contents on Demand (CoD), games and news, can be provided to the user using an Internet network connected to each home, besides the existing transmission media.
An Internet Protocol television (IPTV) may be taken as an example of the provision of content services using the Internet network. The IPTV refers to transmitting and providing various information services, moving image contents, broadcasts, etc. to the user's receiver using the Internet network. The Internet network can be implemented based on an Internet Protocol (IP) on various networks including an optical cable network, coaxial cable network, Fiber To The Home (FTTH), telephone network, wireless network, etc.
In the provision of services using the Internet network, as mentioned above, differently from general terrestrial broadcasting, etc., bidirectionality can be additionally provided and the user can watch a desired content service at his/her convenient time.